futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Eurasian Civil War (The Pearl World)
'The Eurasian Civil War ' (also known as the Conflict to Free Eurasia or the Eurasian Revolution was a conflict fought during the beginning of the 22nd century which hoped to remove the Communist Party and usher in a democratic government. The Seeds of Rebellion (2050-2100) Growing Fears, First Attempt to Rebel In 2050, The feeling of many is that Eurasia would become a Communist state sometime within the next ten years and while Russia supported it, The other republics wanted no part of it. The civil war nearly began in 2058 but two factors played in, the lack of a strong leader and the Government crackdown of the proposed rebellion. Communism comes to Eurasia, Government Resistance On May 1, 2060, the Soviet Proclamation proclaimed a Communist Eurasia and as a result, the central government solidified it's control over the Republics. Resistance grew within the Governments who secretly convened almost all the time to denounce the Russians, the exception being East Ukraine whose people were to scared to rebel. In 2090, Aaron Luchensko, a Belorussian became Eurasia 5th President and solidified control of the Eurasian Government. Each state passed "secret resolutions" to train armies and create a standing military with hopes of overthrowing the Eurasian Government. Enter Mikhail Luscheknky In 2075, Mikhail Luschesky and two other politicians established the Moscow Liberation Movement (MLM). Luschensky would ultimately allow his MLM to join the secret resistance and convinced them to act as soon as possible. Luschensky became the leader of the resistance bands. and began planning and coordinating terrorist attacks on Russian Government sites to drive the Civil War into motion 2100 Terrorist Attacks, Operation: Preserving the Motherland and Civil War begins In September of 2100, The MLM attacked several Government buildings killing at least 40 people. One of the politicians killed was a member of the Resistance who had no knowledge of the planned attack. In 2101, The Terrorists (with the exception of Luschensky who fled to the US), Had been executed. as a result, the 11 states agreed to merge their movement into a single movement, The Movement to Free Eurasia. Civil War (2102-2106) Despite the terrorist executions, the people in neighboring countries began rebelling, and blaming the Communist Party (and Russia) for their problems and were tired of it. On March 11, 2102, 1.2 Million Eurasian soldiers formally defected from the Eurasian Union and replaced their badges with the old Eurasian Star and proceeded to open fire on the other Eurasian soldiers. as Civilians joined in, the Civil War began. Despite the strong force. Eurasian Loyalists still outnumbered their opponent both in numbers and combat skill (4.6 Million to about 1.2 Million) Fighting mainly took place in Kazakhastan and the other "stan's" with some in Southern Russia. Battles for Volgograd On April 29, 2102, the EFM began attacking outposts in Stalingrad (which they called Volgograd). The Russians won the battle and the EFM would suffer a devastating loss. On May 18, 2104, EFM Forces made another assault on Volgograd, this time, by surprise. Russian forces arrived and reinforced the Loyalists. despite their losses, the EFM Persevered and ultimately captured the city three days later beginning their advance towards Moscow. Minsk Treaty In 2105, the Government of Belarus agreed to disband and named the Belarus People's Republic its successor. many of the Belorussian politicians joined the BPR and the militaries were combined as well. Category:Scenario: The Pearl World